There has been known a structure in which a second projecting portion provided on a back-face side of a bumper beam extension portion is caused to interfere with a first projecting portion extending outwardly in a vehicle width direction from a side-frame side face at the time of a collision of a pole with the bumper beam extension portion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-228907 (JP 2012-228907 A)).